In general, a most important step of an orthodontic treatment field that recovers an aesthetic function, a pronunciation function, and a mastication function of teeth by regularly arranging teeth is to quickly and accurately attach a bracket in a specific portion of teeth, but to locate the bracket at a uniform and harmonic height with adjacent teeth.
By inserting an orthodontic wire that provides elasticity that moves teeth into a slot of a well attached bracket, an orthodontic force thereof is transferred to teeth, and thus a desired teeth movement can be performed.
Therefore, when performing an orthodontic treatment, a method and a device for attaching a bracket are very important.
In such an orthodontic treatment, when a bracket is accurately located, i.e., when an appropriate vertical height and angulation (a slope of a near and far direction (lateral direction) of teeth, a torque (a slope of a labial-lingual direction (front-rear direction) of teeth), and a rotation (rotation level of a teeth mounting reference) are three-dimensionally precisely performed in teeth, a good orthodontic treatment is guaranteed, and in this case, particularly, when a height determined by a surgical operation of a surgical operator is wrongly set, angulation and rotation including a torque may be also deformed and thus appropriate height setting is regarded as a very important orthodontic treatment process.
Conventionally, a bracket has been attached at a bracket mounting location of teeth using an adhesive while depending on a surgical operator's naked eye.
In this way, when mounting a bracket depending on naked eye, there is a defect that an attaching location of the bracket is not uniform and inaccurate.
In order to solve such a defect, nowadays, a method of attaching a bracket using a gauge is used, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0135828.
However, at the conventional art including the document, by measuring a distance between an end portion of teeth and a slot of a bracket using a separate gauge, it should be measured whether the bracket is accurately attached to teeth, measurement should be performed within a narrow slot in view of a gauge structure and thus a surgical operation is difficult, and when attaching the bracket, it is difficult to maintain horizontality so as to measure a vertical height to a tooth end portion and a bracket slot on another plane, and particularly, there is a problem that it is difficult to maintain horizontality of a molar area allowing a narrow visual field and different to approach. Further, it is difficult to extend a surgical operation time in a dual process of firstly holding a bracket to which an adhesive to be hardened within several seconds is applied with a tweezer and temporally attaching the bracket on a tooth surface and of secondly measuring a height using a gauge.
Finally, in the conventional art, because it is not easy to accurately set an end portion of teeth and a height of a bracket, technology development that supplements such a defect is requested.